Memories of Our Time
by senpaicutie64
Summary: A small one-shot that describes the relationship of Bella and Edward, useing quotes and lyrics. Something I've always wanted to do, so tell me what you think! Please R


Technically not a story, but something that needed to be done, in my take. please enjoy, and please comment. Go Bella and Edward!!!

* * *

**Their LOVE**

Witnessing your soothing smile entrances my young heart  
Hopeful eyes forever yearn to consume your treasured love  
Years slowly pass while profound emotions remain unspoken  
Yet the burning blaze strengthens with each blissful memory  
As my optimistic soul desires your admiration and enthusiasm  
My lips do not speak the beautiful words enclosed in my heart  
Everlasting love remaining a bashful mystery simply from you

Strolling serenely along naturally green scenery; my mind wanders  
Suddenly a gentle whiff of a distant rose slowly reaches my senses  
Reminisces of a forgotten love engulf thoughts blocking uncertainty  
Reaching the surface...no longer can I restrain these captivating dreams  
Yearning to finally grow the wings it desire to effortlessly break free  
Fading scars of rejection still evident in a soul left neglected and scorned  
Yet the trusting time has arrived; all I believe in delightfully take flight

Dream boy, let my sweetest of fantasies and my strongest of hopes  
Tenderly travel with the wandering wind fleeing each fear and worry  
To finally reach its faithful destination which is guarded by indecision  
Rupture through the darkness leaving rays of loving light in its shadows  
Lastly implant in your inquisitive ears the passions eager to be exposed  
No longer will my love for you overcome me; they have found a home  
Merely a vague memory of love now left as a distant whisper in the wind

**-A Distant Whisper in the Wind, by AblissfulDREAMER**

You're there by my side

In every way

I know that you would not forsake me

I give you my life

Would not think twice

Your love is all I need believe me

And I will love you 'til forever

Until death do us part we'll be together

So take my hand and hold on tight

And we'll get there

This I swear

**-This I Swear, by Nick Lachey**

"It's late," he said again, murmuring, almost crooning now, his voice smoother than silk. "Sleep, my Bella. Dream happy dreams. You are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours. Sleep, my only love."

**-Eclipse, Edward Cullen.**

**Their PAST**

Once Again I sit here  
wondering what next to do  
cause I don't know if I can live with  
all the things people say about you

I was fine before I met you  
and I could be fine again I know  
It's not leaving you that's hard  
It's the time after when I've let you go

I know rumors are rumors  
when you've got no proof  
there are just too many rumors  
that they can't all be untrue

You went through hell to get me  
said you had always loved me  
you said so many things to me  
did everything to make me feel  
the love you claimed was so real

Must've been a lie

Tell me everything you've held in  
don't be afraid to bring the pain  
cause you've already brought me  
thunder, lightning and pouring rain  
Nothing can make it worse, I expect no good  
It can only make it better  
tell me now that my friends aren't lying  
that everyone's not playing with my mind  
give me peace from this crazyness  
and be a man and confess your lies

You'll see no tears from these eyes.

**-Before I Met You, by Maria (Resemblance of New Moon, Bella P.O.V.)**

Life used to flow

Effortlessly

Easily

Droning on with no meaning in my head

I took it for granted

It was something

So easy as breathing

I live all the time

Then you entered it

What are these feelings?

Mystery?

Anxiety?

This aching in my chest?

The throbbing of my heart every time you pass?

Yet

I feel as if I've been living my life

With my head bowed

Ears stopped

Eyes closed

Now that I've met you

Life is

Brilliant

Sad

Elusive

Extrordinary

Time passes

Things change

But not you

Your remain the same

Now I see

Life before you

Was like never living at all.

**-senpaicutie64**

**Their PAIN**

It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel."

**-Unknown**

Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello

If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday

**-Hello, by Evanescence**

This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promise you a heart, just promise one thing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.

**-Prelude 12/21/Miss Murder, by AFI**

**Their BOND**

Love is something eternal; the aspect may change,  
but not the essence.

**-Vincent Van Gogh**

Living life without you in it is like never living at all

**-Anonymous**

Watch my life,

Pass me by,

In the rear view mirror

Pictures frozen in time

Are becoming clearer

I don't wanna waste another day

Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

Cause I want you,

And I feel you,

Crawling underneath my skin

Like a hunger,

Like a burning,

To find a place I've never been

Now I'm broken,

And I'm faded,

I'm half the man I thought I would be:

But you can have what's left of me

-**What's Left of Me, by Nick Lachey**

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

**-Iris, by the Goo Goo Dolls**

* * *

**How'd you like it? Please comment, tell me if you liked it, all that good crap :D**


End file.
